The Chosen One Gives Up
by Knight of Kanto
Summary: After losing to Cameron in the Unova League Ash does some thinking and he comes to a decision that will change his life. Can anyone change Ash's mind or will he remain on this new path forever?


Hi guys this is the edit/re-write of the original. I hope you'll agree that this is a vast improvement on the original.

Here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Translation of Poké Speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it.

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Cameron wins and will advance to the next round." the referee said as the crowd roared.

"I lost... again." Ash whispered.

Ash couldn't believe it. He'd failed again. What made it worse was that he'd actually gotten worse. At least in Sinnoh he had gotten to the semi-finals and then he only lost because he was fighting Tobias who was a skilled trainer using legendary Pokémon. Cameron on the other hand well he thought you only needed seven badges to compete in the Unova League, he also thought that the conference was taking place in Ecruteak City and he only brought five Pokémon to a six on six battle. As harsh as it sounds Ash felt humiliated to lose to Cameron.

It took all the strength Ash had to not fall to his knees and cry at his failure. He looked at the battlefield and saw Pikachu trying to stand. The mouse eventually got to his feet but then almost instantly collapsed. Ash quickly walked on to the battlefield where Pikachu was. He bent down and picked up the mouse who looked heartbroken.

"Hey that was a great match Pikachu I'm proud of you." Ash said hoping it would comfort his best friend.

'I'm sorry Ash I let you down again.' Pikachu replied dejectedly.

"No you didn't buddy you did the best you could."

"Hey Ash." a familiar voice said.

Ash looked up to see Cameron with his arm extended.

"That was an amazing match." Cameron said enthusiastically.

Ash put on the best fake smile he could and shook Cameron's hand.

"Yeah it was." Ash said.

"I've got to admit though I was incredibly lucky when Riolu evolved. Especially since I only had five Pokémon instead of six. I hope we can have another match in the future."

"I'm sure one day we will." Ash replied.

Ash turned around and headed towards the tunnel.

"I'll see ya around." Ash yelled as he walked away.

"Ok goodbye Ash." Cameron yelled back.

Ash kept walking down the tunnel thinking about anything he could have done different other than bringing his older Pokémon with him. But nothing came to mind. After leaving the the stadium he went to the Pokémon Centre to get his team healed. Nurse Joy took Ash's Pokémon and went out to the recovery room. Ash then took a seat at one of the tables and looked down sadly.

As he waited for his Pokémon to heal he sat and thought what he should do next. He thought back to all the journey's he'd been on and honestly what had he accomplished? Sure he won the Orange League and The Battle Frontier but neither of those are official leagues. The truth of the matter is that when it came to the big moments he just wasn't good enough. Ash's eyes widened as he realised this as he knew what he had to do. As soon as his Pokémon were healed he had to leave and go back to Pallet Town so he could talk to his Pokémon. Ash's head shot up as he saw Nurse Joy come back out with Pikachu and his Pokéballs He got up and walked to the desk.

"Are my Pokémon okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes they are good as new."

"That's a relief. Thank you Nurse Joy."

"It's my pleasure."

Ash picked up his Pokéballs and placed them on his belt. Pikachu then jumped on to Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against his trainers which brought a smile to Ash's face.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Ash asked.

'I feel better than ever.' Pikachu replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks again Nurse Joy."

"You're very welcome. By the way that was an excellent match between you and Cameron." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said disappointedly.

"Hey chin up there's always next tournament." she said hoping to lift his spirits

"Yeah. Well I guess I'd better be going."

"Ok goodbye."

"See ya Nurse Joy."

Ash turned around and walked out of the Pokémon Centre headed towards the hotel he'd been staying at. Nurse Joy watched him until he left sight with a sympathetic look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the stadium Iris and Cilan had just managed to get out of the stadium and had now started looking for Ash.

"Hey Cilan do you think Ash is okay?" Iris asked.

"Well he has just suffered a bitter defeat. But I think he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Cilan."

The pair walked on in silence until they reached the Pokémon Centre. They walked inside but were disappointed to see only Nurse Joy.

"Hello can I help you two?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hi Nurse Joy. Have you seen our friend Ash?" Iris asked.

"You just missed him by a couple of minutes."

"Damn it. Did he say where he was going?"

"Sorry but he didn't."

"Thanks for the help Nurse Joy. I guess we'll go back to the hotel room and wait for Ash."

Iris and Cilan left the Pokémon Centre and quickly headed back to their hotel. They went to their room and saw that the door was open. They could hear noises coming from inside. Iris and Cilan walked through the open door and saw Ash packing his things in to his backpack.

"Ash what's going on?" Iris asked.

Ash stopped packing and looked up at Iris and Cilan.

"I'm leaving." he responded in a monotone voice.

"Leaving. What do you mean you're leaving?" Iris asked in disbelief.

Ash started packing again as Iris and Cilan stood there waiting for an answer. Ash put the last of his belongings in the backpack and zipped it up. He looked at Iris and Cilan and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to go. You wouldn't understand." Ash replied.

"So you lost and now you're leaving. You're such a kid." Iris said hoping Ash would fall for it and start another I am not a kid argument.

"You're right Iris. I am acting like a kid and it's about time I grow up." Ash replied.

Iris, Cilan and Pikachu were all stunned at his response. None of them had expected that. Ash sighed again and swung his backpack on. He then picked up Pikachu and placed the mouse on his shoulder.

"Well guys this is goodbye. Iris I know you have the potential to be one of the best Dragon Master's ever so don't give up. And Cilan next time we meet you better be the best damn Pokémon Connoisseur in Unova."

Ash then gave Iris a quick hug and Cilan a handshake. Both Unovians were sad that they were parting like this.

"This farewell has a bitter taste to it." Cilan said sadly.

"Cilan I can honestly say that after all this time I still have no idea what you are talking about."

Ash, Iris and Pikachu laughed as Cilan grumbled.

"Goodbye Ash, take care of yourself." Iris said as she gave Ash another hug.

"You too Iris."

With that Ash broke the hug and walked out of the door. He got outside and started walking towards the nearest airport which was just a short walk away. Hopefully by this time tomorrow he'd be back in Pallet Town.

* * *

Ash got to the airport a few minutes later. He went and got his ticket unfortunately the next flight wasn't for a couple of hours so he had to sit in the airport and wait. Ash took a seat and started thinking again this time he was thinking about all of the people who had helped or influenced him in some way during his adventures. The faces of the most important people started flashing in his mind. His mother, Ariana, Misty, Brock, Gary, Lance, Paul, Cynthia and finally Anabel. A blush came to Ash's face and he smiled momentarily as he thought of Anabel. But just as fast as the smile came it was gone. He had been considering telling Anabel how he felt about her but after his pathetic loss today how could he even face her again?

"I failed you all. I'm so sorry." Ash whispered sadly.

It was spoken so quietly that no human would have heard but with his superior hearing Pikachu heard and grew concerned.

'Ash. What's wrong? Who have you failed?' Pikachu asked worriedly.

Ash quickly turned his attention to his best friend and smiled.

"I'm fine buddy don't you worry about me." Ash said hoping it would reassure Pikachu.

Ash then put another fake smile on but Pikachu could see straight through it. He knew Ash well enough to know when he is lying. What worried Pikachu was that although Ash had been disappointed in the past when they had lost he had never acted like this. Ash's behaviour was really concerning Pikachu. But he knew that he couldn't force him to talk about what's wrong so he'd leave him for now.

It was silent after that. The plane arrived after what felt like days and Ash and Pikachu got on board quickly taking their seats. Pikachu studied his best friend for the entire flight and every moment his concern for his trainer kept growing. As all Ash had done for the entire flight was stare out of the window. Pikachu looked to the plate of food in front of Ash which had barely been touched. He had a glimmer of hope when one of Ash's favourite movies came on but Ash had merely glanced at the screen before returning to staring out of the window not showing any interest in the movie. That was the final straw for Pikachu. He needed some answers. Pikachu tugged on Ash's shirt which made him turned his attention to the yellow mouse by his side.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Ash asked.

'Ash you're starting to scare me. What is wrong?' Pikachu replied worriedly.

"I'm just thinking about stuff and well it's pretty serious."

'Is it about Anabel?' Pikachu asked.

"Kinda. Listen I'll tell you everything soon I promise."

Pikachu looked down and nodded. It wasn't the response he was hoping for but it was better than nothing. The rest of the plane journey all Pikachu did was watch sadly as Ash kept staring into nothing.

* * *

The plane landed just outside Pallet Town seventeen hours later. Ash got off of the plane and strangely he felt fine. Pikachu on the other hand was exhausted and was now sleeping in Ash's arms. Ash left the airport and decided to drop his Pokémon off at the ranch before heading home. He got to the lab and knocked on the door. It opened moments later revealing Ash's oldest rival.

"Hey Ashy-boy."

"Hey Gary. How are you?"

"Fine thanks. What are you doing back so soon?"

"Well I've done some thinking about a few things and I needed to come home. Actually I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your grandfather tomorrow."

"Sure Ash. Me and gramps will be here all day so come talk to us whenever you want."

"Thanks. Is it okay if I drop off my Pokémon?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Ash walked outside and spotted Bulbasaur and told him to gather the rest of his Pokémon Bulbasaur nodded and quickly ran off collecting all of Ash's Pokémon and then he brought them to him. Ash then sent out the Pokémon that were in the Pokéballs he had on his belt.

"Okay guys I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

All his Pokémon nodded and went back to their own areas of the corral. Ash then walked back inside and handed his five Pokéballs to Gary.

"See ya tomorrow Gary."

"Ok Ash."

Ash then walked out of the lab. Gary watched Ash leave with concern in his eyes. He knew that they weren't the best of friends thanks to how he had treated Ash in the months leading up to the beginning of their journeys. But he also knew Ash well enough to know when something is wrong with him. He just hoped that he would find out what was wrong with Ash tomorrow.

* * *

After leaving the lab Ash walked home. He knocked on the front door and was greeted by Mimey who hugged Ash happy to see him again.

"Hi Mimey. Are mum and Ariana home?"

Mimey nodded and went inside bring Delia and Ariana back with him. His mother was about to bring her son into a bone crushing hug but stopped when she saw Pikachu fast asleep in his arms. That didn't stop Ariana who quickly wrapped her arms around Ash. Ash handed Pikachu to his mother and returned the hug.

"Hi Ash." Ariana said.

"Hey sis. How have you been?"

"I've been great although I've missed you a lot."

"I missed you too."

Ariana released Ash and Delia handed Pikachu to her.

"Ariana can you take Pikachu up to Ash's bedroom please?"

"Sure mum."

Ariana walked up the stairs slowly so she wouldn't wake Pikachu. Delia then pulled Ash into a hug.

"Welcome home Ash. I was just about to start dinner."

"Well looks like I got back just in time."

Delia, Ash and Mimey laughed. Ash then broke the hug as Delia and Mimey walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Ash went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Ariana shot into the room moments later and jumped on to the sofa snuggling up to Ash. Ash smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. They both sat in silence enjoying each others company.

"Ash, Ariana dinner's ready." Delia yelled.

Ash and Ariana immediately got up and walked into the kitchen. Both of them were shocked to see a whole table of food now prepared.

"Mum how did you do this all so fast?" Ash and Ariana asked.

"That's my little secret." she replied.

Ash and Ariana shrugged it off and sat at the table. They both filled their plates and started eating. Delia was a little worried when she saw her son eating so slowly and after a little while he was just poking at his food. She knew something must be bothering her baby if he is acting so out of character. She looked at Ariana and saw that she had finished had mountain of food. Ariana then let out a yawn as her eyes started to droop.

"Hey I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really sleepy." Ariana said wearily.

"Ok see you in the morning." Ash and Delia replied.

Ariana got up and gave Ash and Delia a hug. She then left the kitchen and went upstairs leaving Ash and Delia on their own.

"Ash honey what's wrong?" Delia asked.

Ash sighed and looked at his mum. He had decided that he'd tell her first. He was glad that Ariana had gone to bed as he knew this would break her heart. He was also relieved that Pikachu was still asleep as he wanted to tell all of his Pokémon at once.

"Mum after losing in Unova I started doing some thinking about my journey so far and I realised something."

Delia was becoming worried. Ash never spoke in such like this. What concerned her the most was that there was no happiness in his voice.

"Okay. What did you realise?" she asked worriedly.

Ash looked her straight in the eye.

"That I'm not a good trainer. So I'm giving up on my dream."

* * *

Notes

Please give a review telling me what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any questions PM them to me. I am more than happy to answer them.

Ariana is an OC sister I made for Ash.

Ariana is 9 years old. She is 4 foot 8 with shoulder-length black hair. She also has lightly tanned skin and dark green eyes.


End file.
